While vehicles are designed to last for many years, maintenance and repair are common undertakings associated with vehicle use. Such maintenance and/or repair may involve washing, painting, removal/replacement of various parts, etc. In performing these undertakings, it is often necessary to utilize tools having hoses, cords, and/or cables that are susceptible to being caught, snagged, or tangled when drawing the various hoses, cords, or cables around the vehicle to access other remote locations. For example, while washing a car, garden hoses are often drawn around the car to rinse dirt or soap off of the trim of the vehicle. As the hose is drawn about the vehicle, the hose can become trapped underneath a tire thereof, inhibiting additional movement about the vehicle until the hose is freed, wasting time and effort.
Accordingly, a need exists to provide a steadfast device that prevents longitudinal flexible members such as hoses, cords, and cables from becoming trapped as they are drawn around a vehicle while simultaneously guiding them about the vehicle.